Secret Bathroom Behavior
by skypilot-dlm
Summary: Monica and John indulge in a little secret sharing. DRR fluff.


**Secret Bathroom Behavior**

By: J. Berrouet

Rating: PG-13

Category: DRR

Spoilers: None

Summary: Monica and John indulge in a little secret sharing.

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

What a week: bogus leads, endless paperwork, not to mention our little unit was audited Tuesday _and_ it's only Thursday, we're not even done yet. As John and I get ready to leave for the day, I remind him that we have one more report to give Skinner. Thanks to the audit, we have to be hyper vigilant in turning them in on time, or at least I have to be.

"I'll work on this tonight and it'll be all ready for you to sign tomorrow," I tell him.

"Thanks," he says wearily, "see ya tomorrow." He looks just as beat as I feel. I nod and take my leave.

The drive back to my apartment was pretty easy considering it's ten at night. I never said working on the X-files would be easy, but in at eight, and out a ten, something's got to give, especially when we're just chasing after misinformation all day.

I get home and throw my bag and jacket on the chair and start changing out of my clothes on the way to my bedroom. I take a nice hot shower and change into my pj's, and make myself a nice cup of herbal tea. It's not until I'm curled up on the couch with my laptop, ready to work on the report, that I realize that I don't have the file. "Oh God," I groan. I get up and look through my bag, on my desk, and on the coffee table. "John must still have it," I mutter to myself. I go to my room and change out of my pj's and head on over to John's.

On my way there I call his cell, and his house and I get no answer on both. I hope he's home. When I get there, I see the lights on and his truck is in his driveway, he's home, I knock and ring the bell, and there's no answer. Now I'm worried. I don't normally do this, but I use the key he gave me for emergencies and let myself in. "John, are you home?" I call out. It's quiet as I make my sweep of the downstairs. There's no sign of John.

I go upstairs, figuring he's got to be up there. His bedroom door is open. I take a step in. I've never been in here before. I look around his room. It's everything I would imagine his personal space would look like, very masculine, and very ordered, much like the rest of his house. I notice his dress pants and shirt are lying on his bed, it's only then I hear the shower running. I gasp. He's in the shower. I'm inexplicably drawn to the slightly ajar bathroom door. I also hear music coming from the shower, and…singing? I smile to myself, John sings in the shower?

"_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf…"_

I clasp my hand over my mouth and try to stifle my laughter. I'm breathless as I creep into the bathroom. He'd kill me if he knew I was here, and that I heard his love for eighties pop songs no less. He's got a pretty good voice actually. Suddenly my train of thought is completely derailed when I see the vision before me. John has shower doors, and when I see his spectacular body, my mouth hangs open. I peruse his glistening form and I watch as the water courses down his back, and runs over his tight ass. I resist the urge to join him with every fiber of my being. I'd better get out of here before he rinses his hair and sees me. I run downstairs and leave without getting what I came for.

The next day I'm finding it very hard to concentrate on my work. Every time I look up at John, I remember what I saw last night.

"Monica?" I snap my head up when I hear John calling my name.

"Hmm?" I murmur as I busy myself with the report I was supposed to finish last night.

"You okay, you're pretty quiet today," he says, and eyes me curiously.

"I'm fine," I tell him and he's still looking at me. "I'm fine…really," I say and give him a bright smile to prove it. If only he knew.

Later that night, we go to our usual Friday night hang out. I figure the only way for me to get over what I saw, is to let John in on my little secret, so I decide to tease him a little. I get up and go over to the jukebox. When I get back _'Hungry Like the Wolf' _starts to play. I take a sip of my beer, and grin at John. He turns to me with wide eyes.

"Monica," he says quietly, "were you at my house last night?" he asks.

My grin gets wider. "I don't know what you're talking about, John," I say and he looks at me sternly and I give in.

"I was. You took the Martin file, and I needed it to finish my report," I tell him. "So I went by. When you didn't answer, I let myself in." He just stares at me.

"It didn't occur to you that I was in the shower, or in bed?" he asks. He's annoyed with me. I think maybe he's embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the shower until I got upstairs," I tell him. We're both quiet for a minute.

"So John, I hear there's a Mapplethorpe exhibit coming to town, want to go with me? I just love his male portraits," I say quietly and then take a sip from my drink. He turns to face me and looks at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Monica, did you come into the bathroom _after_ you heard the shower running?" he asks in a low, even tone, I feel a flush of embarrassment and my cheeks redden. My silence speaks volumes. He's still just staring at me

"I'm sorry John, I only…" I stammer. Suddenly I'm flustered. "I just...you didn't answer and I got worried," I try to reason. And then the incredible image of his wet, naked body comes to mind and... oh God, did the temperature just go up about a million degrees in here or what?

I take another long sip from my bottle and look back over at John, who's still staring at me. "You're gonna pay for that, ya know," he tells me.

"Oh? Are you going to sneak a peek at _me_ in the shower?" I ask and he turns the deepest shade of crimson I've ever seen anyone turn. But he quickly recovers, and tells me, "Fair's fair, Monica." He takes a sip of his beer.

After my revelation, John glances at me with a slight smirk gracing his lips. "Tell me John," I start and nudge him with my shoulder, "what secrets are you keeping from me?" I ask with a smile. He looks at me and for brief moment his smile fades, but just as quickly, it's back, brighter than ever.

He gives me a sidelong glance and takes a long sip of his beer. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he says after swallowing.

"Come on, John. I told you my secret," I protest.

"Yeah, at my expense," he says and chuckles and I roll my eyes. "Fine, if you won't tell me, then I won't tell you anymore of mine," I tell him.

"What is this, Mon, show me yours, if I show you mine?'" he asks with a smirk and for the second time tonight I feel myself blush. I look down at my shredded napkin, and then back up at him to see him smiling wider.

His self satisfied grin just makes me want to kiss it right off. I answer back, "Yeah, if you tell me your secrets," I offer.

It's his turn to blush again. I keep my eyes trained on him, and I watch as his ears and cheeks turn scarlet. I wonder what he's thinking. "C'mon, let's get out of here," he says finally, and without answering me-- again, he gets up and says, "Wanna get some dinner?" as he throws down a couple of twenties.

"Yeah sure," I say, and then slide off my barstool. I end up standing toe to toe with him. Our proximity startles him. He clears his throat, and he takes a step back. "C'mon. Let's go," he says, and gestures for me to take the lead.

We make our way out of 'our' bar and since it's a nice night, we walk to the Italian restaurant a few blocks away. John's still quiet after what I revealed to him at the bar. I just hope he's not mad. How could I _not_ sneak a peek? I am a woman after all. We get to the restaurant, and are seated right away. I try to get some secrets out of him again. "What do I have to do to get you to tell me your secrets, John?" I ask.

He looks up at me and gives me an enigmatic smile. "You're back on this?" At least he's smiling again, that's a good sign. "Fine, you wanna know my secrets, how about you write up all our reports for a month, and I'll tell ya one," he says, still smiling.

"Right, no deal," I say, and he shrugs. "Your loss," he says in that low, sexy rasp that make my insides quiver. Damn him. I take a long sip of my complimentary water.

The waitress comes and takes our order. John's not budging on this secrets thing, so I put it on the back burner for now. The rest of our meal goes by nicely; when the check comes I quickly snatch it off the table before he gets a chance to look at it.

"What are you doin?" he asks, his crystal blue eyes are bright. I smile at him slyly, and pull out my credit card, slide it into they payment wallet and motion for the waitress. She comes and takes the check. I turn my attention back to John.

"You paid for, our drinks, paying for dinner is the least I could do," I tell him with a smile.

"If you think paying for dinner will get me to tell you my secrets," he starts and then leans forward, so close that I can smell his lingering aftershave, "you're wrong," he says in that low rasp I love. The waitress comes back with my card. John sits back against his chair. I inhale deeply, sign my receipt and take my card back.

We walk back to John's truck, in a comfortable silence, which leaves me some time to think. What's going on, what won't he tell me? We get to his truck and I thank him for the drinks. My apartment is only a few blocks in the other direction, so I just plan on walking home.

"You don't want a lift?" he asks.

I shake my head. "It's okay, I can walk. Besides, it's late. I'm sure you want to get home," I say.

"C'mon, it's not like it's out of my way. Get in," he says. I smile and hop in.

When we get to my building, John turns off the engine, and unbuckles his seatbelt. He turns to face me. I smile at him, and he smiles back. I try once more to get at what he's hiding. "I'm going to ask you one last time-" I stop abruptly when John takes my hand into his. I can only imagine the look on my face.

"What if my secret has something to do with you?" he says softly but I barely register what he's saying. What he's doing with my hand feels so distractingly good. He has my open hand in his right hand, while his left index finger traces random patterns in my palm.

"What if I tell you that you're the last thing I think of before I go to bed at night, and the first thing I think of when I get up in the morning." I drag my eyes from our hands and look into his clear blue eyes.

"John…" I whisper.

He lets go of my hand, and gently caresses my cheek. My eyes fill with tears at this simple gesture. I never thought tonight would turn out like this. He slides his thumb over my lips, and I press a gentle kiss to it. John leans in, and I meet him the rest of the way. The next thing I know, we're sharing our first kiss. It's thrilling, sweet, and passionate all at once. John's hand's fall to my waist, and he pulls me as close as he can in our awkward position, sitting in his truck, I close my arms around his neck. I feel my tears slide down my cheeks, as our kiss intensifies. After a moment, John pulls away. He reaches up and wipes them away. "Why the tears?" he asks. I shake my head.

"It's okay," I assure him. I touch his face lightly, and trace over the cleft in his chin with my thumb. "Do you want to come up?" I ask him. He looks into my eyes and breaks into the most amazing smile, it reaches his eyes and I can see them sparkling in the dim light cast by the streetlamp.

He nods. "Sure," he says, his voice is barely a whisper.

He kisses my hand, and then gets out. I wait for him because I know he's coming around to open the door for me. When he does, I slide out beside him. He slips his arms around my waist, and pulls me to him for another incredible kiss. When we part, we're both breathing heavy and smiling. "Let's go," I whisper, and tilt my head in the direction of my front door. As we walk up to my apartment, I feel this rush. It's exhilarating.

When we get to my apartment, we kiss heatedly again. Now that we've started, we can't seem to stop. As we kiss, I start to wonder-- these are uncharted waters for us. And now that we're finally here, I'm nervous and I'm not sure how far John wants to go. I pull away and his eyes search my face for an explanation. "Is everything okay?" he asks as he gently tucks some hair behind my ear.

I look up into his questioning eyes and ask, "John, what do you want to happen tonight?" He looks into my eyes and pulls me into an embrace.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," he whispers into my hair.I pull away slightly, and smile at him.

"Do you want coffee?" I nervously offer, giving him some time to think. He smiles softly at me.

"Coffee's good," he says quietly.

I make my way to the kitchen, in there; I fumble with the filters and the coffee maker. My hands are shaking, get it together Monica. I stop to think. What am I doing? I have the man of my dreams out there, and I'm making coffee? Why am I doubting this…us? He wouldn't be up here if he didn't want this. Just then I feel John come up behind me. He slides his right arm around my waist, and with his left hand, he takes the filters from me, and effectively stops my hand form shaking.

"On second thought, forget the coffee," he whispers in my ear.

I turn around to face him. I look deep into his ice blue eyes and all the apprehension I felt, just melts away. This is where I've always wanted to be, right in his arms. We come together in another passionate kiss. This time, hands are wandering, and we start pulling at each other's clothes.

We leave a trail of clothes from the kitchen as we make our way to my bedroom. We quickly finish undressing each other, and as I stand before him in my black lace bra and panties, John devours me with his eyes.

"Beautiful," he whispers. "You're so beautiful, Monica."

And as he stands before me in his boxers, I look at the body I've already snuck a peek at and let me just say, John Doggett is all man. We come together in an embrace, and John removes the final barriers preventing our union. We finally, take that last step in our slow tango, and make love together for the first time.

As I lie here in John's arms I think of how far we've come in just the last few hours. I feel him kiss the top of my head. I roll over onto my stomach, and prop myself up on my elbows. I look into his beautiful eyes. "So, this was your big secret, huh? You just wanted to have sex with me," I say, and as soon as the words leave my mouth, I totally regret saying them. I see John's eyes cloud with thought, and his expression turns somber and I mentally kick myself. He rolls on his side to face me.

"Monica, this wasn't just sex. I can have 'just sex' with anyone. I hope that's not what you think this is. I want to be with you," he tells me softly and slides his thumb gently over my bottom lip. He looks into my eyes, and I see something in them he's never let me see before. "I love you, Monica," he tells me, and I'm speechless.

"I don't think that, John," I tell him after a moment. My voice is shaky with emotion. I bite down on my lip to control the rush of tears that is threatening to fall. I look up into those beautiful eyes of his and tell him quietly, "I love you too." And all the worry and doubt clouding his handsome features fade away. He smiles, and leans in for a kiss and I can't help but oblige him.

The next morning, I wake up and feel John's arm draped across my waist. I open my eyes to see his sleeping face and smile. It _wasn't_ a dream. I smile again, wider this time. Then the phone rings. I turn around to answer it, and look at the clock. It's already ten thirty. "Hello," I answer in a whisper so I don't wake John. "Hi mama," I say. It's nice to hear from her, but of all the mornings for her to call.

"Why, am I whispering?" I repeat her question in Spanish. "You woke me up mama." Just then I feel a kiss on my shoulder and I grin from ear to ear. My mother chatters on in Spanish, but I don't really hear, John's kisses on my neck, shoulder and back are too distracting. "Que, mama?" I ask.

Just then he starts moaning-- very loudly. "Oh yeah…oh… Monica… you're the best! Right there…oh baby!" he yells. I turn to him with my eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" I whisper as I cover the mouthpiece.

"Payback darlin'. I told you I'd get ya back," he says with a smirk and starts another round of shouting.

"Oh God, Monica Reyes, you are a goddess!" he cries out, much like he did last night, I notice.

'Stop,' I mouth. I am going to kill him. "Nothing mama, it the neighbors, sometimes they can get loud," I lie despite the fact that he's calling out my name. He's about to start again and I cover his mouth with my hand. Bad idea. He takes two of my fingers into his mouth and starts to suck on them and I have no idea what my mother just said. I pull my fingers from his mouth and glare at him.

He just smiles. He crawls on top of me and in a sexy whisper, he says against my lips, "Get off the phone so I can make love to ya again," and then kisses me soundly.

I close my eyes and pray my mother didn't hear that. I tell my mother in Spanish that I'll call her back. I hit the 'off' button, and the phone clatters as it hits the hardwood floor. We proceed to make love for the fourth time since last night.

Later while in the shower, I feel a cool draft as John pulls open the shower curtain. He catches me in mid lyric as I practice my secret bathroom behavior-- singing sappy Spanish love songs into my toothbrush, off key. I look at him and smile. "You couldn't have just gotten me back this way; you had to embarrass me with my mom on the phone?" I ask.

He grins at me. "Now how would that have been payback?" he starts and eyes me. I watch as his eyes move over my body. "I got an eyeful last night…and again this morning," he says, smirking.

I throw a fistful of suds at him. "Yeah well, _you're_ going to explain to my mother what that was all about this morning," I tell him. I watch him again. "Care to join me?" I ask.

His eyes light up. "With pleasure!" he says and comes into the shower with me.

End

10


End file.
